I Thought You Knew, I'm Engaged
by O' Future Ruler Maria Larry
Summary: Please read my comments before the story that are in bold. I don't want to give anything away so I'm afraid that I can't give you couples or anything, the title is a line in it and that's all I can tell you, sorry. Rated T just in case.


**Vampire Knights is property of Shojo Beat and Matsuri Hino. Akatsuki Satomi is property of Me.**

**This is my first Vampire Knights fic so… I'm a little nervous, I haven't even really read any. Any fans of the Kaname Yuki relationship, you're safe for now and I'll tell you when you aren't. I am a fan of the Zero Yuki pairing but so far I don't have any plans for it in here. I'll warn you right now, I don't like Kaname, I really don't. I won't kill him, I won't hurt him for my own personal enjoyment, I'm trying to be as unbiased as possible here. This begins with foreshadowing, the caption below will be in a later chapter. Please Review!**

She glanced hesitantly up at me then swiftly shifted her gaze to the floor once more. Her hands wrung out the frills on her skirt repeatedly and she bit her lower lip, searching for words. "I thought you knew…" She said finally. Her voice was hoarse and her stance tense, nervous. She shook her head, "I thought he told you, but I guess it's not that big of a matter to him…" She paused, "I never seem to be lately, just a side project… I'm engaged…" She whispered so softly I almost couldn't hear.

-

**Zero's POV**

It was pleasantly warm out, the spring weather brought about a uniform change and along with it an unfamiliar breeze dancing along my exposed arms. Today a new day student was arriving. Her name was Akatsuki Satomi and Yuki and I were to show her around today and explain the rules to her before helping her unpack. As we walked Yuki twirled her hair around her finger and hummed a sweet lullaby.

"Quit that," I told her, abruptly stopping the melody.

She looked up at me worriedly, "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

I sighed and shook my head, "It's not that… Just don't do it anymore, okay?" She stared at me for a long moment before nodding and looking away. Just great, I'd gotten her attention, the last thing I wanted. I hated it when she watched me. I could always feel her gaze from the side of her eye and I had learned to pay attention to the feeling that she was looking for me because usually she was. The truth was I'd gotten even less sleep than usual and her humming was putting me to sleep. As bad as it was that she was going to be scrutinizing me for the rest of the day, it would be worse if I fainted mid-walk.

When we reached the entrance gate she was waiting for us. Her long black and silver hair, pulled back into a French braid, was whipping in the breeze. She turned her head to the side and looked at us out of the corner of her piercing, clear gray eyes. Her skin was a subtly grayish pale and her lips were a soft shimmering pink. She was already in her day class uniform, her suitcase hung limply by her side from her hand. "Took your precious time didn't you?" She muttered.

And that's how we got off to our wonderful start with our very closest friendship.

Not.

"Hi!" Yuki held out a hand. Satomi looked down at it and smiled.

She turned her attention back to Yuki's face, "Very cute." She stood up straight and walked between the two of us and looked around, searching for something. "Where WERE you?!" She cried suddenly making me jump. She ran away from the two of us and right into the arms of Kain. He hugged her awkwardly, "Well, excuse me, I actually like to sleep," He murmured into her hair.

"You know her?" I asked.

Kain nodded letting go of her, "Yeah, this is my little sister."

Yuki and I exchanged a glance, "Y-your sister?" She mumbled.

Satomi looked us up and down, as if she were sizing up her prey. Then she sighed, "I'm adopted. My parents were good friends of the Akatsuki's, we prefer not to talk about it."

"Ah…" I said, sounding less understanding than I felt.

Just then Satomi sniffed the air and whirled around as though having recognized the scent. "Ichijou!" She squealed, although this time it was he that ran to her. He lifted her up in a crushing hug before placing her back on the ground and brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You've grown since I last saw you," he told her, she shrugged.

"Yes, well, we _mortals_ tend to do that from time to time." She kidded.

He chuckled, placing a hand on her head and messing up her well kept hair, "You'd better go with Zero-kun and Yuki-chan, we're going to cause a scene." She stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the corner of this mouth that was curved upward slightly with a mischievous smirk, he quickly returned the favour. She galloped back to our sides, seemingly happy and waved to her brother and friend.

"Yuki-chan and Zero-kun, hm?" She questioned, "so you're his friends."

I frowned, "In a sense…"

She glared up at me, "Well, I might as well try to make _some_ friends in the day classes, seeing as I'll be spending everyday with them. You know… Ichijou and I have been friends ever since we were little, even before I was adopted. I was so surprised that a vampire, especially one of his stature would consider looking at me much less be kind and talk to me." She stopped talking and began to sniff at the air once more, her nose slowly trailed closer to me.

I wrinkled my nose, backing away, "What are you doing?"

Her eyes closed as a grin spread across her lips and a snaggletooth appeared from under her upper lip like a fang, "You smell nice. Of course," Her vision fell on Yuki, "she smells better," her pink tongue jutted out from between bared teeth playfully.

I rolled my eyes, "You are not allowed to talk to the night classes during the day. What happened just now was a one time thing-"

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya Mr. Big Hands," She grumbled, lazily gesturing towards my hands, THAT WERE NOMAL SIZE BY THE WAY, and glaring up at a stray stand of hair that dangled just between her eyes. She blew at it, jumping up and down occasionally as though it would make some sort of difference.

"Why don't you just move it out of the way with your hands?" I asked, getting annoyed by the hopping girl walking alongside me and what other day students might think of it.

She shrugged, "Well, that's no fun!"

Yuki sighed, "Yeah, it can get pretty boring around here, we sleep through most of our classes."

"Yuki!" I growled, "She can't do that! She's not like us, we don't get sleep because-"

"Actually," Satomi interjected, "I'm exactly like you, exactly like both of you. You see, I may not live here like you two do… but I'll be one of those… guardian do-hickeys…"

My eyes widened as I looked down at her, then I let out a relieved but spiteful laugh, "Oh, it was a joke."

She giggled, "Uh, no it wasn't."

I faced Yuki that was taking a sudden interest in her shoes, "You knew about this?!" I snarled. She blushed, but never answered. "You know what, Yuki, you show her around and take her to her room, I have to go talk to the Chairman."

"Father," She quietly corrected me as I ran off.

**So this was a really short chapter, but I'm still getting used to this and my mind tends to trail off to things that are going to happen later on if I already have a plan for a scene in a later chapter. Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
